


Noelle’s Surprised Siblings

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans "Elle" [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: This takes place after episode eight, when Max comes home in tears. Later because of that one-time event, Max is pregnant with Liz’s baby. However Alex has news too. How will Noelle react to this double pregnancy? Mpreg, don’t like, no one is forced to read this.





	Noelle’s Surprised Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fourth of July to everyone. I hope you all enjoy this story. Please read and review, I still add this, if you don't like it. No one is forced to read this story. No harsh comments please.

Noelle’s Surprised Siblings

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, these characters belong to Roswell and Blue Bloods.

Happy Fourth of July to Everyone.

[I hope this story is okay and that you all enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think of it. If you don’t like, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. Yes, I still add this.]

.Summary.

This takes place after episode eight, when Max comes home in tears. Later because of that one-time event, Max is pregnant with Liz’s baby. However Alex has news too. How will Noelle react to this double pregnancy? Mpreg, don’t like, no one is forced to read this.

* * *

Max Evans was currently in bed, trying to sleep but found it hard because of what happen seven weeks ago.

He groans and ends up running to the bathroom, puking his dinner in the toilet, but ended up nearly puking for an hour that went from dinner to dry heaving. Noelle felt her mommy’s distress, went to the bathroom. Rubbing her mommy’s back, she gets a cloth, using her chair, she quickly put it on his warm neck.

Max sighs, this has been going on for a nearly seven weeks, it made Max wonder if this wasn’t the flu but something else. Max found it impossible, he couldn’t be pregnant. Yet Liz’s body was changed because of what happen to her grandfather.

He looks to see his medicine wheel to see he’s completely forgot his birth control and he never wore a condom when he had sex with Liz. He watches as Noelle wipes his mouth.

Noelle is scared, “Mommy, please see Uncle Kyle, please mommy.”

She has big tears running down her red rimmed eyes. Max is panting as he hugs her, rubbing her back as she lets out a squeak and cries. Max ends up moving her and drying heaving in the toilet.

Noelle is heard sobbing as she gets her mommy’s phone.

Noelle sobs, “Uncle Kyle, mommy is puking, please help mommy.”

Max pants, and gets up, looking at his pale appearance. After wiping and washing his face. He quickly rushes his teeth as he gets a wet cloth. Then holds his hand out for the phone.

Max explains, “I’ll come by.”

Kyle says, “Do, Noelle says this has lasted for seven weeks.”

Max nods, “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Max hangs up, and has a dizzy spell. Something is wrong, then after changing, Noelle is showered and reaching for her clothes. Max gets her in shirt and shoes, while getting her shoes on, Max uses the wet cloth and wipes the tears. Then after driving carefully, not wanting to trigger another dizzy spell.

He parks, then walks into the hospital, Noelle, being held as he checks in, holding her, and rubbing her back. She looks at her mommy as they wait. Max is checked in and while waiting, Noelle is drawing what looks to see a beautiful area, with such good detail.

Max looks, “Honey are you okay?”

Noelle looks and hugs him tightly.

Noelle pleads, “Mommy, don’t please. Please don’t.”

Max nods, “Mommy is going to be okay.”

Max nods, then when he went to get up a dizzy spell hit him, leaving him on his knees.

Kyle comes out, “Get me a wheel, chair, Max, you still with me buddy.”

Max ends up losing consciousness, Noelle is crying. Kyle has the nurse take Max in while he rubbed her back and rocked her to comfort her.

Noelle sobs, “Mommy no die! Mommy no die!”

Kyle kisses her forehead, “Don’t worry, mommy is being taken in to help see what’s wrong with him.”

Noelle lays her head on his shoulder, figuring something. He pulls out his phone.

Alex tiredly answers, “Yes.”

Kyle asks, “Can you come by to the hospital that, Max is currently being check in.”

Michael is heard, “Right now Alex, is puking, I’ll come by with Alex. I think he might be pregnant again.”

Kyle sighs, “Okay, I think there are two, Max might be pregnant too.”

Michael gets Alex ready as the two are put in the car, Michael gave Alex ginger tea to help with his nausea, then after getting out. Alex goes to see Kyle holding Noelle, who is drinking a bit of soda.

Alex holds his arms out to her, taking Noelle in his arms. He puts her at his hip, then checks in. Noelle yawns, laying her head on his chest, Kyle has Alex checked in, not waiting, as they check their blood work since the two are the only ones there.

Michael goes to see Alex and Max are in the same room. Max still unconscious, so Alex lets her sleep on this chest. Kyle checks the blood work, letting the lab process their blood work.

While sleeping, Alex ended up puking up the tea, but then Michael comes in with dry crackers and ginger tea for Max who is awake and Alex.

Max takes Noelle, who is sleeping, but holds onto Max is a tight grip. Noelle wakes up, yawning, as Michael decided to let Max and Alex sleep. While the two slept, the two carried Noelle to have breakfast, Michael got scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, for both of them.

Noelle tried clotted cream, something rare the hospital made. While eating, Michael can see that Noelle is barely chewing on her toast.

Michael says, “Mommy and momma will be okay, for now I have to take you to school honey.”

Noelle nods sadly, “Okay.”

Michael kisses her forehead, “Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll pick you up.”

Noelle nods as she taken to school, she was preoccupied as she started school. Her friend Jamie had to leave a few months back, for now, the two have become pen pals, but Max assured her, they will see the Reagans in New York one day.

One day felt like ninety-five years later.

Noelle yawns, as she finishes her drawing, school was finished, she had fun with soccer. Then finally Michael picks her up, telling her that Max was home. Noelle was excited as she ran up to the house, then hugged her mommy’s legs.

Max sits her down, “Honey, mommy has something to tell you.”

Noelle nods, hoping it’s not something bad.

Max takes a deep breath, “I’m having a baby, baby girl.”

Noelle let out a squeaked, “What?!”

Max nods, “I’m pregnant honey, isn’t that wonderful?”

Noelle felt hot tears streak down, that meant to her, she was being replaced, that this new baby will take her place. Because unlike her who is not her mommy’s daughter by blood, this is one is. That means she’ll be ignored while this baby gets all the attention.

Noelle simply jump down and ran to her room, closing it, to Michael’s surprised, she didn’t slam the door.

Then she jumped on the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

Michael walked over to Max, who started sobbing, holding his older brother, he hugged him to comfort him.

Max sobs, “Why did she react like that? She just had so much pain.”

Alex wiped his eyes, feeling his daughter’s fear of being replaced.

Michael turns to Alex, “I’ll try to come Max down, talk to our baby girl please.”

Alex nods, Michael is currently rubbing Max back, who is still crying, then walked into Noelle’s bedroom, knocking, but comes in anyway.

Alex kneels to his daughter’s bed where she is crying, Alex rubs her back, then moves her long black hair.

Alex says, “Honey, can you lift your face for momma?”

Noelle shakes her head.

Alex tries again, “Please baby girl for momma, please honey. For me”

Noelle eventually lifts her head, and Alex’s heart clenches at the sight of his daughter’s distraught face. Then after he sits on the bed, taking her as she stares at her feet.

Alex says, “Why so sad about the new baby?”

Noelle cries, “What if I get replaced by the baby, what if mommy loves this baby more than me?”

Alex takes her in his arms, “Honey, you know mommy still loves you, he’s never going to replace you. He’s just having a baby that would look up to you as an older sister.”

Noelle pouts, “Or make fun me because I’m small.”

Alex shakes his head, “No, I don’t think so, I think your two siblings will love you. No matter how many times Max or I have a baby, we will still love you all equally.”

Noelle nods.

Alex adds, “Besides, it means more friends, right?”

Noelle nods.

Alex adds, “Someone you can relate to, right?”

Noelle nods excitedly.

Alex hugs her, “There we go baby girl.”

Noelle realizes, “I get two siblings, momma has baby inside him too.”

Alex nods.

Noelle pats where the baby is, “Hi younger sibling, mommy. I need to see mommy.”

Alex puts her at his hip. Then carries her to the living room where Max is still crying.

Noelle is put down as she runs to her mommy and hugs her.

She says, “Mommy, I’m sorry. Please don’t be sad or mad at me. Mommy. Please no more cry-cry.”

Max picks her up and hugs her.

Max says, “I’m sorry baby girl, I should have asked. I just didn’t think I would be pregnant.”

Noelle hugs, “I sorry mommy.”

Max exhausted lays back while Noelle wrapped her small arms her where baby sibling is growing.

She hugs his midsection, “I’m sorry baby please don’t be sad or mad at me.”

Max rubs her back, “It’s okay honey.”

Noelle then asks, “Did you and momma eat the babies? That’s gross.”

Michael states, “Honey, they need to grow in mommy and momma.”

Noelle looks up, “Why? How did they get in there?”

Michael tries, “Lots of hugs only parents give each other?”

Noelle asks, “Is this the s word. (She gives a dollar to Max) S.E.X. I heard a teacher mention it.”

Max is already sleeping. Alex goes to the chair and sleeps. Noelle looks at her father. Michael sighs, a double pregnancy and neither to help explain it.

Noelle thinks, “Am I going to get the talk?”

Michael sighs, “I guess it’s my turn. Cowards.”

Max says tiredly, “I’m currently housing a baby.”

Alex tiredly adds, “I’m pregnant with your baby and have given birth to our eldest.”

Michael sighs, “You both are milking this.”

Noelle walks to the kitchen and with a cup she fills with milk and goes back to her father.

Michael takes it , “What is this?”

Noelle smiles, “Milk.”

Michael sighs, as he takes Noelle to the dining table, face turning red at what he’s about to tell Noelle.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Where Ann learns about Max and Alex’s pregnancy._

_Ann is visiting her son, when she notices cars there. Then knocks on the door of his house. Max opens the door, looking pale, but happy._

_Ann is worried._

_“Honey you look pale, are you okay?”_

_Max nods a little, “I’ll be right back, Noelle is currently with Alex reading.”_

_Ann nods as her son, quickly walks away with his hand to his mouth. Then before she could say anything, Alex is leaving with his hand to his mouth._

_Ann sees her granddaughter pointing and Michael explaining something to which Noelle pouts, but nods._

_Ann hugs her, “Everything is going to be okay, grandma is here.”_

_Noelle hugs her. Alex comes out, with Max, who is pale, but pants._

_Then Michael is setting up the table, with two mugs of tea for Alex and Max. Noelle leads her grandmother to the table._

_Max sighs, “Mom I have a surprise for you, now I told you my secrets, well most of them.”_

_Ann nods, “Please tell me there is not another rapist buried in the desert.”_

_Max shakes his head, he starts to cry. Ann goes over and hugs her son._

_“Max what’s wrong baby? Talk to mommy.”_

_Max is able to calm down, “I’m sorry. Well Noelle has a t-shirt she wants to show you.”_

_Noelle stands up and opens her jacket. It says, ‘I fill the position for big sister in nine-months, beware big sister protects.’_

_Ann smiles and hugs Max. Then Alex, who is stunned._

_Ann simply smiles. “A mother can usually tell. I can’t believe it grandmother to two new grandbabies. More grandkids to spoil.”_

_Michael is confused, “You’re not spoiling Noelle?”_

_Ann points to her seat, “Noelle love, there is something for you.”_

_Noelle looks and squeals, “Doll, I got a doll. Mommy look!”_

_Max groans, “Mom, really?”_

_Ann laughs as she kisses his cheek, “I’m the grandmother, means, I get to spoil my grandchildren.”_

_Max pouts, but stops when Noelle takes her doll out, looking just like her, even in the eyes. She hugs Ann, with so many thank yous._

_Max laughs but sighs._

_Ann smiles, “Has she been given the talk?”_

_Michael face turning red, slams his head on the table, “You say a word Maxwell. I’m roasting you.”_

_Max smirks, “Yep. Michael took care of it.”_

_Noelle sighs while holding her new doll, letting her doll, Dollie stand on her lap. It was a weird talk._

_Michael still red looks at Max, “You’re giving her the talk about periods.”_

_Noelle wonders, “What’s a period?”_

_Max groans, but Noelle says, “Later mommy, when I’m two hundred.”_

_That’s what gets them to laugh, if only they could wait two hundred years for that one._

* * *

.The End.

I hope this is okay, read, review, let me know what you think of it. If you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, I still add this, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
